Icy Solace
by Cold Recluse
Summary: After Mileena discovers that Tundra and Aya are finally engaged, she and the Edenians plan a party in their honor. Chaos ensues, with Scorpion and Sub-Zero indirectly causing trouble along the way. OOC-ness/Crack-Fic/AU. Adult humor to be expected. (Sequel to Smoky Passion.)
1. And The Saga Continues

**A/N: **Well, looks like we're back! DemiGoddess007 and I decided to start this sequel to _Smoky Passion _just to get our creative juices flowing.

Most of this crack-fic will be in 3rd person perspective, but this chapter is in Sub-Zero's POV.

**Warning: This story will contain serious OOC-ness, and controversial humor of all kinds. Most of the insanity is tied to the events from the first story. That having been said, don't even think about telling me that Sub-Zero (Bi-Han) is OOC, because I already know. He's like that for a reason. Also, you'll only understand this story if you've read _Smoky Passion_.**

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**(Sub-Zero's POV)**

It's been like a month and a half since Smoke got married and left with his wife to Puerto Rico. Shit has been downright boring here in the Lin Kuei temple since then, and my little brother was no fun, man. He was always in his room, doing Elder Gods know what. Probably jerking off to carrot porn or something, I dunno...

But that was when I remembered what Smoke and his girl did; they'd both jinxed Kuai Liang and Aya into being the next married couple. Kuai Liang, I know, can't handle public embarrassment, so it made sense to me now. That's his double-standard, though: _he_ can diss you, but he sure the hell can't take it.

I remembered going off on my lil' bro about his shitty mood a week ago, since that motherfucker had gotten so butthurt that I had to take his damn food to his room. Like, shouldn't this fool be happy that Aya caught the bouquet, even if it was all done on purpose? I know I'm not ready to marry Pilar, yet... But that's another story. I just don't get my little brother sometimes...

The funny part about all of this is how Tundra always makes fun of me when I act up. Like, he'll flat-out say that I'm gay and all that shit. But the joke's on him... What he's pissed about...

It's fucking stupid and makes _him _look gay. I'm too much of a badass to get my booty all hurt over something like that...

Because I'm Bi-Han, bitch! Tundra ain't about that life! He needs to step his game up and be like his big, sexy bro, yo!

Anyway, I was just hanging out in one of the lounges, watching twerk videos on my iPad. I was bored and didn't feel like staying in my room. Besides, no one was really around, and the Grandmaster was sleeping since it was still early in the morning. In fact, I think that I was the only one awake.

"The fuck are _you_ doing up so early, man?"

...Or not.

I looked up and noticed Scorpion leaning against the wall, giving me a very confused look. I didn't know why he was looking at me like that... It wasn't like I was naked or anything...

Not that I'd give a shit, of course. Gotta show these other guys what true sexiness is, anyway.

"I'm not tired. Then again, you're up too," I answered. Scorpion rolled his eyes and sat on the couch in front of me.

"So, I heard some news about Tundra, bro," he said with a laugh.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _When the fuck did my brother leave, and where the hell did he go?_

"He's been acting weird, man," I said.

Scorpion smirked. "No shit. I think it's safe to call _him_ a faggot now, since it's clear that he's taken your place in the basic bitch department."

I had to laugh at that. My dude had a point. "Naw, man. What happened? He's not in his room, is he?"

"Hell no! I just got off the phone with Mileena, and from what she's saying, it seems that Kuai Liang finally grew a pair and proposed to Aya."

WHAT!?

My eyes must have been wide, because Hanzo started laughing at me. Shit, if I had seen the look on my sexy face, I'd laugh too.

"Quit lyin'! He went to Edenia? When!?"

Scorpion smiled, tracing his finger along the designs sewn onto the upholstery. "Nigga, he's been there since yesterday. Knowing him, he won't be in Earthrealm for a while..."

Well, shit. "Hey, gotta get some punani somehow. I'm surprised his nuts didn't shrivel up," I remarked.

Scorpion fell off of the couch, laughing at the honesty of my statement. We both knew that Tundra had been itching to get some from Aya, so it made perfect sense that he'd disappear for a few days.

"Man problems, no doubt," Scorpion said, catching his breath. He got up from the floor, dusting off his plaid pajama pants as he sat back down on the couch.

My lips formed a thin line. Us men had too many issues, and women always thought _they _had problems. Like, do they have to worry about sitting on their nuts like we do? Nope.

_Anyway, _the video I was watching caught my attention. It was a music video – a very cheap one, at that. Thick, dingy ass women were shaking their sweaty asses around in rapid circles to hip-hop music, leaning against shopping carts at Walmart. Scorpion caught wind of what I was watching, and he started laughing his ass off.

"Man, you trying to learn how to twerk?! Damn, man... You can get the gay card back," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "How? I'm a man, you know. It's only natural for me to want to see bitches shaking that ass for the camera, anyway."

"That ain't what I'm talking about, Bi-Han."

The fuck?

I turned my iPad off before this mofo could drill into me about this shit. I don't even know why Scorpion was talking, anyway! Like he hasn't ever watched stuff like this on YouTube!

"What are you implying, then? I can twerk better than these basic bitches, anyway. It doesn't mean I'm gay, though..."

Scorpion snorted. "Like I'm gonna believe that one. It's a good thing you've been on those meds, though. This is the longest your crazy ass has been stable, and I'm fuckin' glad."

Ugh... This nigga didn't even have to remind me about my bipolar disorder. I ain't crazy! Sure, I wear bright colored thongs and makeup, but I ain't gay! Let another man come near me with that shit and it's a wrap!

"Fuck yo couch, Hanzo."

Scorpion laughed again. "Aight."

What he did next killed me. He blasted some slow R&B music on his phone and proceeded to hump the couch! Like, what the fuck, man!?

"Hanzo!" I cried. "I wasn't fucking serious!"

Scorpion turned the music off and sat back down, crossing his arms over his bare chest. "You told me to fuck my couch, so I did."

"Whatever, man. I'm hungry."

Mess hall was opening in the next 5 minutes, and the breakfast menu was gonna be badass. Cyrax had said that we were having a country breakfast, and I was looking forward to it. Matter of fact, that's probably why I was up.

Scorpion sniffed the air and smiled as he inhaled the scent of scrambled eggs and bacon. He stood up and gave me that look.

"Let's go eat, man. We can discuss the plan to bully your brother during breakfast."

I smiled, getting up as well. Grabbing my iPad, I looked at my friend. "Aight, let's go."

* * *

**A/N:** I feel sorry for Tundra now... Lol. R&R welcome!


	2. Trouble Awaits

**A/N:** Here's another chap! :)

* * *

**(Scorpion's POV)**

I was feeling quite giddy, and I assumed that it was all that food I had for breakfast. Eggs, bacon, sausage, waffles... The whole nine yards. Sub-Zero and I had long discussed our plan to mess with Tundra, and it was pretty devious. We both knew that Tundra was gonna be angry at us, but did we care? Not in the slightest.

What we decided upon, as far as the pre-marital trolling, was sending him a fucked up video. Sub-Zero and I agreed to record a video of us humping a couch, with "Disco Inferno" blaring in the background. We also planned to imitate our personal ideas of how Kuai Liang and Aya got down and dirty, _just_ to piss him off.

Also, Bi-Han would be wearing a satin man thong with a troll face sticking out from the crotch area. Me? I wasn't going for that gay shit, and I explicitly told the crazy Cryomancer that I was gonna wear normal clothes for this.

I'm a freaking Shirai Ryu, and my kind don't dishonor themselves by committing lewd acts. Humping a couch? That's _nothing_ compared to what Bi-Han was suggesting.

"Yo, man," he'd said. "You should wear a white tank top and a matching pair of briefs for this video."

I had to slap the fucking _shit_ out of Bi-Han for that. "Nigga, _hell_ no! I ain't trying to have you humping _me_ like I'm your bitch! **Fuck** that shit!"

Sub-Zero rolled his eyes, rubbing his cheek. "Aight, fine. Just wear whatever then. It just has to be funny, so that's why I suggested that. You see, my idea was for _me_ to have on black. I resemble my brother, so it'd make sense that I be the one to impersonate him. _You_, on the other hand..."

Oh, _**hell**_.

The.

**Fuck**.

_**No**_.

Bi-Han was _not_ about to have _me_ dressed up in white, portraying Aya. I couldn't do that shit. Fuck that!

Anger suddenly consuming me, I punched Bi-Han in the mouth. He was too busy going on and on about this plan that he hadn't seen my flaming fist coming his way. He fell off of his chair and hit the ground in a unceremonious heap, wincing as I crept toward him.

"Aight, Sub-Zero," I growled. "No _wonder_ people accuse you of being gay. Listen to this insanity spewing from your mouth. What would my long-dead ancestors think if they could see this shit now? You and I used to hate each other, for fuck's sake!"

Bi-Han scoffed, slowly rising into sitting position. He glared at me, resting a limp arm against his knee. Wiping the blood from his busted lip as he rolled his eyes again, he said, "No shit, Hanzo. Quit being a fucking hot head about this. What happened to your clan is history, and honestly, we settled that score _years_ ago. Why bring that up now?"

I sighed. No use in arguing with a homo. He had a point, I supposed.

"Besides, our past rivalry has _nothing_ to do with this. We're just supposed to be doing a prank video for my bro and his girl, dude."

I rolled my eyes as the Cryomancer continued. "For the record, Scorpion, I'm not gay. I actually dislike gay people, and I only do the things that I do to make you all laugh. For crying out loud, I have Pilar!"

I sighed as Bi-Han kept on with his emotional ranting. "Matter of fact, I'm actually _sick_ of you and everyone else accusing me of being a homosexual when I _don't_ like men in that way! It's all fucking comedy!"

That mini argument had transpired about an hour and a half ago, and we were now quietly sitting in Bi-Han's room.

Although I was full from all the food I'd ate, myself and the Cryomancer decided to leave the mess hall and just relax. I was sitting on one of the beanbag chairs near his window, while he lay on his bed, still watching those twerk videos on his iPad.

"Yo, Bi-Han."

He glanced up at me, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. "What?"

"We doing this video or what?"

Sub-Zero sighed. Turning the iPad off again, he set it on his nightstand before getting up from his bed. He nodded me over to his computer desk, and I quickly made my way over. The Cryomancer had a lot of bright blue sticky notes on his wall, forming the shape of a fish. I didn't think that Gay-Han was artistic, so I was shocked to even see such a delicate sticky note design.

Then again, it probably wasn't even him who'd made that.

Bi-Han noticed me looking at the sticky note fish while he fished in his desk drawer for his camera. Smirking, he asked me, "I see you like that fish, huh? Tundra did that."

I figured that it had been Kuai Liang to make such a thing. His girlfriend – er, _fiance_ – was the artist in our group, so it could only mean that Tundra had learned from her.

"I didn't think he had a creativity streak," I admonished. Bi-Han shrugged, taking the red camera and grabbing what appeared to be a key. I was hoping that this fool didn't have the keys to his brother's chamber, because I knew for a fact that Kuai Liang would fucking kill _anyone_ who set foot inside.

"That the key to Tundra's room?"

Sub-Zero rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest as he laughed at me. "No, Scorpion. I know how to pick locks, anyway. This key is to my chamber. We're not recording the video in my room."

_The fuck?_ "Then where are we filming at?"

He smirked, looking at the ceiling in mild amusement. I couldn't help but grin, because his current personality was pretty entertaining. For someone who was mostly an obnoxious, colorful, flaming ball of insanity, Bi-Han was actually a lot more calm. I couldn't complain about his new behavior, though; I liked this side of him more than his wild one.

Bi-Han beckoned me over so that we could leave, without a word. I followed him out of his chamber, and as he locked the doors, he turned to look at me.

"We're filming this video in the lounge room."

I groaned. "Man, people are gonna see us! What the fuck, bro!?"

The Cryomancer shook his head, clearly annoyed with my so-called outbursts. Looking into my eyes with his now serious own, he said, "The temple has at least eight lounges. Only two of them are not in use. We're filming this shit in one of those empty rooms, aight?"

_Phew!_

"Yeah, that's better. Let's do this shit, bro. I need to get this over with so I can go take a nap."

Sub-Zero grinned at me, slapping a cold hand on my shoulder. "Chill out, my dude. This won't take long. I already have everything set up for this prank, so no need to fret over nothing."

_Oh, Elder Gods... Please help this man..._

* * *

**(Aya's POV)**

Kuai Liang and I had had some seriously powerful sex after he proposed to me the other night, and my goodness... It was amazing. We'd been at it for nearly six hours, before Mileena busted us. It was unexpected, but I knew how my aunt was. That woman was forever spying on me, and it didn't surprise me one bit when she started shrieking with joy upon seeing the engagement ring on my finger.

"You're getting married! Finally, Tundra! You grew some nuts!" she'd yelled, excitedly twirling around as she shook her massive boobs. It wasn't very awkward for me, since Mileena acted like this sometimes, but I could still see the confusion and discomfort in Tundra's eyes.

I knew what was bugging him. He was flustered because we were both naked in front of Mileena. And, knowing how shy Kuai Liang was about being seen in the nude, his face was beet red.

_Poor guy..._

"...Uh, Mileena...?" he'd said, anxiously covering himself with my pillow. I shook my head at my aunt, whom was now doing random teleport kicks around my bedchamber. She had went berserk, even rolling around on my carpet with her pink essence following her as she did her weird dance.

"Leena, you'd better hope my mom doesn't come in here and see you acting like a freaking maniac," I said. Of course, Mileena was too hyper to even hear me. She was now twerking in front of my mirror, acting like one of those crazy women from Earthrealm.

_What the hell, Mileena..._

She went on like this for what seemed like hours, until Tundra had finally had enough and tossed a Kori sword at her. It missed, luckily, but Kuai Liang wasn't trying to kill my aunt. He was just trying to grab her attention.

As if the gods above had willed it, my aunt stopped in mid-dance to look at us. She chuckled aloofly once she'd seen the annoyed look in Tundra's face.

"Uhm," she started, bending down to pick up her sais. She'd been using them as glowsticks, waving them around as she twerked in her manic bliss. "Sorry about that. I'll go inform Kitana that a bachelor party is to be held for the two of you."

Kuai Liang groaned in embarrassment. "Mileena, I appreciate the gesture and all, but... It's not necessary..."

"Bullshit, Tundra. I'm doing this for you whether or not you approve. Edenia could use some fun, anyway," Mileena said with sass. She waved her hand dismissively as she vanished in a pink cloud, finally leaving my bedchamber.

"What the fuck!" Kuai Liang cried, clearly befuddled at what had just happened. I couldn't blame him, though. My mind was also full of fuck after this absurdity.

I turned to my man, only to see him bearing a very confused expression. Sighing and shaking my head in disdain, I leaned against him. Tundra knew that I was trying to calm him some, since Mileena had successfully humiliated him with her outrageous behavior. Wrapping a strong arm around my shoulder, he sighed.

"What's wrong, babe?" I asked.

Kuai Liang shook his head, raking his left hand through his disheveled locks. "Nothing. Mileena's fucking crazy, that's all."

"That... she is. I just hope she isn't planning anything extreme for this party she's insisting on throwing," I said with a groan.

Tundra coughed, flopping himself onto my mattress. He didn't even say anything, and I knew that it was because he was confused beyond belief.

"I just hope she doesn't mess shit up. Edenia isn't like Earthrealm, and I'm pretty worried that your mother will be upset. She _does_ own this place, after all..."

I sighed. My mother was – _thankfully_ – more tame than my aunt, so I was certain that things wouldn't get too far out of control. If Mileena made this party like something out of a New York City nightclub, my mom would just have Mama Sindel release her ear-piercing shriek.

However, I didn't say anything else. Kuai Liang suddenly snaked an arm around my waist, pulling me onto the mattress with him. I gave him a confused glance, which he countered with a _very_ suggestive eyebrow quirk.

"Round two? It'll help me forget about all this bullshit," he said. I knew that Tundra needed to take his mind off of my aunt's antics, so I proceeded in straddling him. I figured I'd screw him for a bit, even if it was just to ease his mind some. Tundra smiled as I slowly ran my hand up his bare torso, and I grinned salaciously as he growled in arousal.

"Yeah, baby. Anything to calm you down, you know that," I said with a playful smile, before pouncing on him.

Kuai Liang smirked at me, reaching up to grab some of my hair. Pulling me to him, he bit my neck hard, earning a moan from me.

"Good."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, shit...


	3. Excitement Ensues

**A/N: **So here's the long-overdue update! Hope you all enjoy! :D

* * *

**(Mileena's POV)**

I'd just learned that Tundra and Aya had gotten engaged, and my joy levels were at an all time high as a result. After all, this was _definitely_ good news for all of us. Not to mention that this was the first time that I'd seen the Cryomancer since the wedding, and one of the first times in a while that he had visited Edenia. The guy was always in Earthrealm grovelling before his virgin Grandmaster's feet, doing his will.

To be honest, though, I knew that Tundra didn't want me to go all out of my way to organize a party. Sure, Kuai Liang was more of a homebody than a partier, but what would it hurt, right? I mean, when I had brought up the idea a while ago, a very clear look of disdain was all over his face. I also wasn't sure about how Aya felt about a bachelor party, however, but, hey... I didn't care. The party was going to happen, whether or not Tundra and my niece wanted one.

I don't know... I guess was beyond excited to spread the news throughout Edenia and Earthrealm because the mere idea of Aya and Tundra finally deciding to tie the knot _really_ cheered me up. First, I had to get to my sister and tell her my plans. There was no way that Kitana would allow me to throw a bash in the palace without her permission, so her chamber was where I was currently headed.

Gleefully skipping down the palace hall, I eventually made my way toward the Royal Chamber Wing, which housed Kitana's and Mother's chambers. Right when I was about to knock on my sister's door, Jade slinked out from Mother's chamber with a smirk on her red-painted lips.

"I hope you know what Kitana and Liu are up to in there," Jade said with a giggle.

I raised an eyebrow and grinned at Kitana's bodyguard. Sure enough, we both could hear muffled moans coming from behind the door.

Jade shrugged before grabbing her trademark bo staff, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning her upper back against the wall. "Well, I didn't think they still had it in them. First time I've ever heard her get freaky."

_Yeah, as if Kitana didn't have a dirty side to her. She's Edenian_.

"I can imagine. Say, Jade, have you heard the news?" I decided to change the subject, since the mere thought of my sister and Liu Kang having sex was pretty disturbing.

Jade frowned in curiosity. "No, Mileena. I haven't. What happened? You do seem rather cheery today."

_Ah, so she doesn't know. I figured Aya would have already told her by now. _

"Ah, okay. Well, our dear Aya finally decided to tie the knot!" I said with a perky squeal.

The green-eyed woman's eyebrows quirked up as her jaw dropped in shock. Her pretty face remained in surprise for a few seconds until she regained her composure. Shaking her head quickly and sweeping some of her black hair behind her right ear, she casually said, "Well, then. About time Tundra finally grows a pair. I knew they'd eventually make everything official."

I smiled and smoothed a wrinkle from my pink nightgown. Then I sighed in amusement. "So, Jade. I was actually on my way here to ask Kitana if it would be okay for us to throw my niece and her future husband a party. What do you think she'll say to that?"

"I don't see why Kitana would say no. Aya is the princess and heir to the Edenian throne, after all."

I humphed in thought. Twirling a tendril of my short hair in my fingers, I looked up at the ceiling. "True, but you know how my sister is. And we _all_ know how Aya is with the whole party scene. I just don't want it to get too out of control. Kitana and our mother would have our heads."

Jade placed a hand on her hip, scrunching her lips in contemplation. "Very true. Aya _does_ have a habit of going overboard, but she gets that from a certain someone." Her green eyes flickered up to my yellow ones, a smile creeping onto our faces because we both knew she was talking about me being the reason for Aya's obnoxious behavior during social events.

We laughed for a few moments before the door to Kitana's chamber opened, causing Jade and I to flinch. Sure enough, Kitana peeked from behind the door. She was dressed in a silky kimono robe, and it was rather flimsy as her left shoulder was bare.

Yep. She just had some wild sex, alright. Even her long, black hair was frazzled, many of the soft, shiny strands hanging over her shoulders and eyes.

"What are you two doing in front of my chamber door?" Kitana asked, looking back and forth between Jade and I.

Jade took the moment to speak. "Well, Your Highness, while you were getting your groove on with Liu Kang, Mileena was telling me that your dear daughter finally accepted Tundra's request for marriage."

Kitana's bare face paled at the realization that we both knew what she had been doing the entire time we were out here. "Did you two eavesdrop?"

Jade and I frowned. "Not at all," I replied.

Kitana seemed pretty embarrassed. She wasn't one to publicly display her lewd acts with the king, so her silence was understandable. However, that's what set her and I apart from one another. I didn't give a damn if people heard Scorpion and I having sex. I loved him, and he loved me, so why be embarrassed about that?

"You love Liu, so if you have sex with him or not isn't our business, Sister," I said. Remembering my reasons for seeing her, I finally gasped and said, "So, Kuai Liang finally proposed to Aya, and I wanted to know if you'd be okay with the immediate preparation for a gala in their honor."

Kitana's face lit up at the mention of her daughter and Tundra finally being ready for marriage. "He finally proposed to her? That's why he came here! I knew he would not visit Edenia for nothing," she exclaimed.

Jade smiled once Liu Kang appeared behind Kitana. "So our daughter finally decided to marry the Cryomancer. What a beautiful moment," he calmly said, resting his chin on Kitana's shoulder.

"Indeed it is," Jade affirmed. "So, if it is alright with the two of you, I wouldn't mind assisting Mileena with the gala preps. Maybe some of our Earthrealm friends wouldn't mind helping out."

Kitana and I shared a glance, with Kitana's voice breaking the sudden silence. "Well, that would be fine. Thing is, everyone is going to have to wear their finest attire. No way would I permit anyone present to wear anything less than perfect. My daughter and the future groom, especially."

Jade, Liu, and I nodded in understanding. "Got it, Sis. I'll get to setting everything up as soon as possible. Shall I let the Palace Counsil know of this event?"

"I'll take care of that," Liu interrupted. "I have to seek one of the counsil members anyhow. As for my daughter and Tundra, I think Jade and Sindel should take charge of their outfits for the event. Mileena, you can let the Earthrealmers know of this."

I nodded in ascent. "What about the special guests of honor, though? They already know I wanted to plan this for them."

Kitana then asked, "Did they take you seriously when they made the suggestion?"

All eyes were on me by this point. "Aya seems to have thought that I was jesting, but I'm not so sure about Tundra. He seemed flustered, even saying that a gala is unnecessary."

"He would react that way, that timid man. Bi-Han would have jumped at the opportunity," Jade said all too casually, earning a laugh from all of us.

"Well, Sub-Zero does seem rather docile as of late," Kitana remarked. She knew that the older Cryomancer had been on his bipolar medication for quite some time now.

"Should we invite him?"

Liu finally sighed. "Bi-Han can join us in the celebration, I suppose. He's Aya's brother-in-law, anyhow. It'd only be fair."

"So, it's in effect," Kitana admonished. "Tell everyone about the plan, and be sure to have the gala set up by the end of the week. I'll see to it that everything is the way it should be. "

Jade and I smiled at the queen. "Yes, Kitana. We'll get to that immediately."

_Well, it looks like Tundra is going to hate me for this, but he'll definitely thank me later once his pride goes away... _


	4. The Diminishing of Tundra's Pride

**A/N: **I know I haven't updated this story in a minute, but that's because I'm still here in Florida. However, that doesn't mean that I haven't been outlining this chapter during my trip! ;D

Haha, I guess I got pretty excited about this chapter, so I decided to post it here as soon as I could complete it. Thank goodness for WiFi! :D

* * *

**(Tundra's POV)**

I'd just woken up after a long second round with Aya, and was merely lying flat on my back as I quietly stared at the ceiling. My wife-to-be had left with Mileena about two hours ago, doing Elder Gods know what. I was in and out of sleep when Aya woke up, though. I know that she had said something about where she was gonna be, but I had forgotten because I was so tired. I think they were in the palace spa getting their nails done or something.

Whatever. Women obviously do _way_ too much just to maintain their looks, although I was always one to think that they don't really need the extra makeup and whatnot. I guess I would never understand that, as I am a man, and I'm certainly not like my brother in the sense that it only takes me fifteen minutes to get myself together. Bi-Han typically takes two hours and counting to get himself ready, which is pretty fucking unnecessary, but he's a goddamn she-fruit.

Eh, I just didn't really pay any mind to what the opposite gender did. If my future wife and her aunt wanted to doll themselves up, it was okay with me. I'm not the controlling type, anyway. To each their own, so long as it's not forced on me. I couldn't care less about society's expectations, anyhow.

Anyway, a groggy sigh escaped my lips as I sat up and stretched my arms up and over my head. A few pops of my spinal column was all I needed to feel refreshed, and I ran my hand down my neck afterward. I was starting to yawn when my cell phone simultaneously vibrated against the wooden bedside table to my left. Grunting as I leaned over to grab it, I saw that it was "Gaylord" texting me.

More specifically, it was Bi-Han. Because of his obnoxious antics, I saved his number in my phonebook as "Gaylord." I don't need anyone knowing that this faggot and I actually got along, hence the name change. That fool is an embarrassment to me as it is.

"What the fuck does this homo want now?" I muttered, rolling my eyes in slight irritation. Unlocking my iPhone, I went to my text message inbox to read whatever Bi-Han had sent me.

'Check your email, bro.'

That's all Bi-Han had sent, and since my brother never emailed me, I knew something was up. Groaning in exasperation, I replied to my brother's text.

'For what, fagboy? I'm trying to get some sleep.'

I wasn't exactly lying, either. I was actually thinking of taking another nap when that bitch boy texted me. Dammit.

Bi-Han took no time to reply. Rolling my eyes for what must have been the third time that morning, I opened his text.

'Man, calm your lame ass down, Kuai Liang. I'm only relaying a message from Hanzo.'

Okay, what in the living _fuck_ was going on? Scorpion had my phone number, so why could he not just tell me himself? And, from what I know, he and my brother aren't even cool like that. Scorpion can't even **stand** being around Sub-Zero's thong-wearing ass all the time, so this random bullshit was making me suspicious.

"I am going to kill these two," I sighed as I typed up my reply. I ended the text conversation by informing my older brother that if I find some bogus shit in my email inbox, there would be hell for him and Hanzo to pay.

Not that my brother would actually care if I knocked him a few times upside his head, of course. Bi-Han was never a known giver of fucks.

Checking my email via one of the apps on my iPhone, I immediately noticed the email from Scorpion. The message had an attachment, but there was no subject, and this only further escalated my already growing suspicion. Opening the message, I downloaded the attachment and realized that it was a video.

Oh, my Gods... I wasn't even sure if I would press the play button in the middle of my iPhone screen, because if Bi-Han and Hanzo knew about this, it was obviously something that I would not like. But I ended up hitting that right-facing triangle anyway, and **_boy_**, did I want to kill a bitch or two when I saw the first five seconds of this fucking video.

"These bitch ass motherfuckers!" I cried as the video continued to play on my phone. I just could not believe this shit, and I was in confounded shock once I witnessed the sight of my motherfucking brother AND our former enemy dressed in very ridiculous clothing. It was not very shocking to see that Bi-Han was wearing a black lace thong, but what _Hanzo_ had on made me scream in terror.

That man was wearing white, silky panties! Even more disturbing was how these two fucking idiots were obnoxiously play-humping each other against a wall, with my brother crying out Aya's name. That's when I came to the realization that they had found out about my engagement to Aya, and that this was their way of congratulating me.

But I didn't take it in that way at all, as this video was more offensive than congratulatory. With Scorpion portraying Aya and Bi-

"Wait, is this motherfucker pretending to be me? Oh, FUCK no!" I shouted as I flopped back onto the bed. I was beyond mortified, to say the least, and that was an understatement.

Although it made sense because that goddamn fuck-boy and I resembled one another, same black hair, blue eyes and all. What a fucking joke, man.

A well-organized practical joke, rather. Bi-Han was a legit prankster, but I did not think that he'd manage to get Hanzo in on this shit, too. That's why I was currently so angry!

Goddammit, I needed to call someone or do something to unleash my anger. Seeing my brother and Scorpion doing such a thing to mock my girlfriend and I was enough reason for me to bitch-slap both of those assholes once I returned to Earthrealm. That's when I realized that I was damn near crushing my iPhone.

With an angry grunt, I shut off that sickening video and called Tomas. I knew that I would be interrupting his honeymoon, since he was still in Puerto Rico with his wife. But I hadn't spoken to the man in about two weeks, so I figured he wouldn't mind it if I called him, even if it was just to rant about my brother.  
Hopefully Tomas would be willing to help me avenge my manly pride, because mine had finally gone out the window thanks to that annoying duo of fire and ice...

* * *

**(Smoke's POV)**

My honeymoon had been going rather smoothly, and I had no intentions of leaving this amazing island any time soon. Sasha and I had a steady sex life, and when we weren't ravaging one another, we were out on the resort grounds doing a bit of sight-seeing. We'd been to the beach nearly thirty times already, and we even got to ride a few private boats to one of the smaller islands off of the Puerto Rican coast.

Today, though, we decided to stay inside. I didn't feel like boning my wife since we'd already worn each other out by this point. Sasha was perfectly okay with that, though, and for that I was grateful. I loved how she had finally calmed down after the wedding a few weeks back. She had been rather aggressive from our engagement up until the big day, so to see her in a more relaxed state was a relief. I didn't have to worry about her bitching to me about something I did wrong, and everything was great. I could only pray to the Elder Gods that things remained this way.

I was sitting in our massive bed, reading some of my email messages on my laptop while Sasha sat in front of the HDTV. She was playing some of her fighting video games, and she'd been going at it for a while now. Every so often, I would steal a glance at her determined countenance and chuckle at how persistent she was. Her strong sense of focus was another thing that made me love her even more, because it was like she knew exactly how to do things. The woman had an impeccable mind, and I loved that about her more than anything.

As I continued to admire my preoccupied wife, my cell phone started ringing. I didn't remember where I had placed my phone, but I used my keen senses to find it on the table out in the middle of the balcony. Turns out that I had left it there. Thankfully the call didn't make it to voicemail, because that would have been bad.

Especially since it was my best friend and clanbrother calling me. Answering the call, I greeted with a calm, "Hey, bro."

And that's when Kuai Liang started ranting about how Hanzo and Bi-Han had pulled a prank on him for the umpteenth time...

I let Tundra vent for a few minutes, and silently listened as he explained how Hanzo and Bi-Han recorded themselves play-fucking while imitating Tundra and Aya. They had apparently emailed Kuai Liang this video as a joke, but evidently my best friend didn't take it so well.

And the irony of this entire situation is why I immediately interrupted Kuai Liang's bitching with an uproarious burst of hysterical laughter. This man called me to entertain me? Well, heck. He did a good job, because I was now laughing so hard that I didn't even notice my own wife staring at me from inside our suite. She was looking at me like I was an idiot.

"Man," I breathed as I returned my attention to Tundra. "That's fucking funny as hell, man. I honestly wanna see that video."

Tundra's already irate voice unleash a growl. "Fuck you, Tomas. That shit isn't funny at all. I'm not laughing, if you haven't noticed by now."

I smirked. "Yeah, well... That's what you get."

_"What!?"_

I stifled another burst of laughter as I cleared my throat. Sighing, I repeated myself so that Tundra could understand me better. "I said, that's what you get. Karma, bro. Remember when you made fun of me that evening you caught me jacking off? Well, the tables have turned. Fucking deal with it, bro. At least YOU weren't caught whacking it, so why be so angry?"

And that was when I realized that Tundra had already hung up on me. Laughing all over again, I walked inside and placed my iPhone on the nightstand before casually striding over to Sasha. She was still staring at me as though I had grown an extra head ever since I took the call.

"What was that all about?" she asked as I sat down beside her. I grabbed the spare PS3 controller and casually wrapped my arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to me.

"Oh, nothing. That was Tundra who called me. He's just mad, that's all," I replied.

Sasha rolled her eyes and restarted her video game. As she changed the player settings so that it would be two players instead of one, she said, "Right, so Kuai Liang was calling you just to bitch about whatever happened. Not very surprising. Does he realize that this is our honeymoon?"

I couldn't help but chuckle at my wife's spunk. She hated being interrupted, and understandably so. Placing a soft kiss on her forehead, I said, "Don't worry about it, babe. He'll get over it soon enough."


	5. The After Effects

**A/N: **I'm on a writer's block with _Among the Shadows _(as always -_-), so I figured that I should just update this crack-fic instead until I can figure out what to do with my other story. Hope you guys enjoy this short filler!

* * *

**(Scorpion's POV)**

After Bi-Han and I had recorded that stupid video to shit on Kuai Liang, the two of us had split up and went on with our day. I couldn't bear to be around Sub-Zero after embarrassing myself in such a crude fashion, and I was hoping that Tundra wouldn't hate me for this prank, but man... I knew that I was in for some serious shit whenever Kuai Liang returned, and my blood chilled at the mere thought of his reaction. Tundra, for one, was no happy camper when scorned. Everyone knew this, but we always liked to fuck with him regardless. The most he would do is curse us out, anyhow.

Moving on, I wasn't sure where the hell Bi-Han's gay ass had run off to, nor did I care. All I was trying to do was take a nap, especially since I really hadn't been getting enough sleep as of late. Now that I was finally able to get to my guest chamber on the first floor of the Lin Kuei temple, I was going to try and get a few more hours of rest. I already ate breakfast and did my morning workout, so why the fuck not? I deserved the extra R & R, right?

Before I could even get in my bed, however, I heard my phone ringing. With a groan, I walked over to my dresser and grabbed my phone, only to find that it was Smoke calling me.

"Well, what do you know. Big Vicks is callin' me," I said with a soft laugh. I hadn't spoken to the Enenra for about three weeks, and I didn't even call him since I felt it was rude to interrupt his honeymoon. But to see his name on my caller ID was unexpected, so that's how I knew that it was okay for me to talk. Raising a brow, I answered the call.

"Hey, Tomas. How's everything?" I inquired, casually walking over to my mattress and throwing myself on it.

Tomas sounded as though he was trying not to laugh, though. I wasn't sure why, but I didn't say anything. I just listened to what he had to say. He replied with, "Not much, Hanzo. Actually, I was just calling to ask you something. It's about Tundra."

_Oh, shit... He knows._

"What about him?"

Smoke started laughing his ass off the moment I answered his statement. He cackled hysterically for about three minutes until he finally calmed himself down. Sighing, he said, "Well, that nigga called me a few minutes ago just to bitch about something you and his older sister sent him."

Of course he would, considering how messed up that video was. Even still, Kuai Liang was always one to rant to _anyone_ who would listen when he had been scorned, and if it wasn't me, it was usually Tomas. It made sense, if you really took the time to think about it. But Tomas lost me on the 'sister' part...

"So he saw that video me and Bi-Han sent his ass. I know he's all mad about that shit, but whatever," I said with a chuckle. "And, by the way, Kuai Liang doesn't have a sister," I added.

Smoke laughed again. "I'm talking about Bi-Han, bruh. That's Kuai Liang's older sister. But, seriously. What gets me is how his candy-ass literally _called_ me just to complain like a little bitch over that shit you guys emailed him."

"Oh, now I understand. You're talking about Fuck-Zero. And what the fuck did Tundra actually say?" I asked. I was dying to know what his reaction was. Knowing Tundra, it was a _really_ offensive deal for him.

Smoke scoffed. "Nah, nigga. Kuai Liang literally got mad when I said, 'That's what you get for what you did to me before my wedding. Deal with it.' And, what do you know? He hung up on me."

_Figures_.

"HA! Guess he couldn't handle the heat, then. It was really Bi-Han's idea to do this, though. Not gonna lie, Tomas... I kinda feel bad. Tundra's gonna beat the fuck outta me and his brother when he gets back," I muttered. Shit, I didn't need anyone trying to beat me up over this bullshit. Then again, I'm Scorpion, and I fuck bitches up with ease, so whatever.

Smoke sighed and said, "Yeah, I know what you mean. But Tundra'll get over it eventually. I know one thing, though... I wanna see that video. Mind sending it to me?"

Fuck. I didn't want Tomas to see me getting humped by my former nemesis, even if it was all a prank. I honestly felt a sense of emasculation from this shit, and my pride as a man was still a tad wounded. But, hey. If Tundra saw it, I guess Smoke can see it, too.

"True," I conceded. "And aight, yo. I'll email it to your Yahoo in a few minutes."

"Aight, man. I'll talk to you later," Smoke said before hanging up.

After I emailed Tomas the video footage, I plugged my phone up so that it could charge, and got back in my bed. Staring up at the white ceiling, I thought about Mileena for a bit. I hadn't talked with her in a few days, either, and I missed her dearly. My mind focused on how much I loved her and how she made me feel whole after losing Kana so long ago, and an inner sense of peace filled me before I finally knocked out...

* * *

**(Tundra's POV)**

Aya and I stood outside on her balcony, staring out into the vast Edenian terrain below in companionable silence. Her back was pressed against my bare chest, with my arms protectively wrapped around her torso in an attempt to keep her warm. It was rather chilly tonight, and we'd just had dinner after a game of chess (which I'd won). I was thinking about everything, from what Bi-Han and Hanzo's fuck-asses did to me yesterday, to my upcoming wedding, when I suddenly heard my fiancee sigh blissfully. Kissing Aya's neck and holding her closer to me, I silently thanked her for helping me keep my mind off from what had happened.

"Kuai Liang, are you feeling alright?"

I hadn't told Aya about that stupid video, and I had no intentions to, either. Feigning an amused chuckle, I turned her around so that she could face me directly. Moving some of her hair away from her face, I kissed her on the lips again. She looked at me with curious brown eyes as I cupped her cheek with my left hand. Quietly, I murmured, "I'm alright. Why?"

Aya smirked. "Nah, I've just noticed a slight behavior change since yesterday evening. You've been a lot quieter, so I was just curious."

I furrowed a brow. "But, baby... I'm always quiet when it's just you and I."

My fiancee rolled her eyes and playfully punched me on my tummy. "Don't lie, Tundra. You may be a silent, timid man in general, but you're never this stoic around me. Tell me what's on your mind."

She really wanted to know what was bothering me, but as much as I did not want to tell her about Scorpion and my brother's bullshit prank, I had no other choice. I didn't want to lie to Aya when she was already on to my white lie.

_Shit, I may as well just 'fess up. Hopefully she doesn't make fun of me if I show her the video._

I sighed in defeat. There was just no way out of this one. "Aya, I'm just annoyed. That's all. Got a lot on my mind, and I doubt you'd understand."

My lover rolled her eyes again, placing her hands on her hips with an incredulous expression. "Well, it looks like this is going to be a mini-therapy session. Let's discuss it inside."

Grabbing my hand, she pulled me back into her bedchamber and led us to the bed. She let me go a few moments later. sat down, and pat the space beside her so that I could sit there. Obliging, I settled myself right next to her and turned to look her directly in the eyes. She needed to know, and as such I would just tell her.

"So," Aya started, "What's been bothering you?"

I rubbed my neck and looked at the carpet for a few minutes, unsure of where to begin. I gathered my thoughts and pulled my cell phone from out of the pocket on my sleeping pants, and opened my email. Once I found the video, I opened it and handed the phone to Aya. She only gave me a confused look, until I told her to just watch the video so that she could understand my anger.

"And please don't laugh at it... It's embarrassing," I quickly added.

Aya sighed and pressed play. A few moments passed after the opening scene with "Disco Inferno" blaring from the phone speaker, and I saw Aya's face contort into a disturbed frown upon the sight of Scorpion and Bi-Han leaning against the wall, frantically humping each other to the tune of that stupid disco song. She was completely aghast the entire time, and I was thankful for the fact that she did not even laugh at this. I mean, it wasn't funny at all.

"Okay, I've definitely seen enough," she finally declared after what seemed like an eternity. An aggravated scowl darkening her features, Aya quickly turned my phone off and handed it to me. I took it from her hands and placed it on her nightstand and sat back down beside her. I felt my face turn red, but I was shocked when Aya didn't make fun of me. Instead, she wrapped her arms around me in an assuring embrace, which I humbly welcomed with all of my heart. I wrapped my own arms around her waist and pulled her closer, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair that smelled of pear blossoms and juniper.

"Those two are morons, Kuai Liang. You shouldn't even be surprised at the shit that they do to upset you, _especially_ Bi-Han's antics," she said. And I agreed with her, because she had a point. I was always letting other morons get to me, instead of ignoring it like I was supposed to.

Releasing me from her hug, Aya took my face in her hands and pressed those luscious lips upon my own for a few moments. Once we had to break from the kiss, she said to me, "I'm sorry that they humiliated you, but I'm more disgusted at the fact that they portrayed us having sex. That was just disrespectful."

"I know, babe. I didn't want to tell you because I knew that it would bother you too. I'd rather just suffer for the both of us," I whispered.

Aya's lips formed a thin line, and she looked at me with a stern gaze that penetrated my soul. "Kuai Liang, I'm aware that you're not good at dealing with Bi-Han's bullshit, and I understand completely. If it's any consolation, he annoys me too. I just never go off on him like Sasha does, because I love you and don't feel that it's my right to reprimand him. However, we've been together for a long time now, so please... I don't ever want for you to feel ashamed to talk to me about your troubles at the Lin Kuei temple."

I was moved by her compassion, even if I didn't outwardly show it. She was used to my stoic demeanor when it came to these heart-to-heart talks, so I wasn't worried about her assuming that I was ignoring her. But I felt it was still necessary for me to acknowledge my gratitude.

"Babe," I started to say as Aya wrapped her arms around my neck once more, pulling me on top of her with a smile. After quickly kissing her on the lips for the third time that evening, I said, "Thank you. Thank you for being the most amazing woman I've ever known."

Aya smiled at me and traced a finger along my jawline. "That's what I'm here for. But, hey. Let's not worry about your brother, alright? Better yet, how about we cuddle and have a couple of Edenian fruit drinks?"

I smiled down at her and shook my head in mirth, before replying, "Sounds like a great idea."

"Awesome. I'll have the maid bring up a pitcher and a small bottle of vodka to spike it. You can take care of the ice cubes, Tundra," Aya added with a wink, before gently pushing me off of her and walking to the intercom on her wall to place the order.

_Thank the Elder Gods for this woman..._


	6. Ambivalence

**A/N:** I know I don't update as frequently as I would love to, but blame something called "reality" for that. I'm also waiting on my new computer to arrive, and I'm out of town visiting family. Since I am bored, I've decided to type up a quick filler chapter for this story that I'm hoping you all will enjoy.

Also, I'm already done outlining two new chapters for ATS, but I'll type them up and post them here on my new computer.

P.S. If Kuai Liang were a real man, I'm pretty sure that he would fucking hate me for what I'm about to have his brother and close friend do to him in the next chapter. Not that Tundra _hasn't_ been humiliated countless times in the past, of course...

* * *

**(Aya's POV)**

After Kuai Liang and I had finished our drinks, he told me that he needed some time alone to gather his thoughts, which I sympathetically understood. He was very timid in hugging me, quietly saying that he would be out on the balcony for the night, and I told him to take all of the time that he needed but that he would have to get over it eventually. I mean, it was all that I could do for the moment, and as his future wife, I didn't like defying his wishes.

I was sitting down on my bed, quietly observing Kuai Liang as he stared out into the distance below the balcony. A smile slowly appeared on my face as I watched his movements; he was tapping his foot to the beat of the music he was listening to on his phone.

Music was one of the things that kept him sane, and his relaxed countenance was proof of this. He was always introverted, though, ever since I've known him, but aren't all Cryomancer men reserved and quiet? I only know that Tundra got extremely distant whenever something was seriously bothering him, while I am the exact opposite. When I am upset, I don't like to be alone. I have to be with someone, but that's because I am an extrovert. Honestly, it's only miraculous that the young Cryomancer and I actually get along very well despite our different temperaments.

Returning my attention to my drawing pad, I thought about the video Kuai Liang had showed me earlier. Bi-Han and Hanzo were being typical guys, doing stupid shit in a video just for fun. It wasn't like they didn't do stupid shit any other time, so I pretty much didn't care about it. Of course, I could understand Tundra's embarrassment about the whole situation, with him being super reserved and all, but I didn't take it to heart like he did. To me, being mocked was no huge deal, since I was always good at taking a joke no matter how offensive it was.

To be honest, though, I thought that the idea of Sub-Zero and Scorpion play-fucking to poke fun at Tundra and I was pretty amusing, but even still... I couldn't help but feel a deep sense of pity for my lover. That poor man had his sense of pride wounded and Bi-Han was forever starting shit in the Lin Kuei temple. A lot of us tolerated the older Cryomancer, but we also didn't really like him all that much on a deeper level. I certainly didn't really care too much for Bi-Han, but because of my respect and loyalty to Kuai Liang, I was nice to him. Not to mention that Sub-Zero was one of Raiden's champions, so there was that.

But this is what I found to be rather ironic: Tundra _loved_ picking on people, too. Sadly enough, however, the moment a prank was reciprocated, he would be deeply offended. That was his double-standard, and it wasn't a good one. However, I simply kept those thoughts to myself, because I knew that acting out on my inner wishes to pummel Bi-Han's face to a bloody pulp (and telling Kuai Liang to get over it) would only worsen the problem.

Ugh... I just didn't even know how to feel about this. It was all a bunch of bullshit, and I could only hope that the drama dies down before the ball at the end of the week.

"Hey, babe," I called, attempting to get Tundra's attention. He was listening to his music, dozing off in the large wicker chair he slumped down on. I had to repeat his name a few times before he finally flinched and tugged his earphones from out of his ears to turn around and look at me.

"Yeah?"

I smiled. "I know you said that you needed some time to yourself, but are you coming to bed or are you staying out there? I'm gonna go to bed here in a few, so I thought I'd ask."

Kuai Liang sighed as he pondered my words for a few moments. Once he made his mind up, he got up and stretched his arms over his head with a yawn. He grabbed his phone from the chair and shook his hair from his eyes, making his way inside. "Yeah, I'll join you. Hold on a minute, though. I need to shower first."

I nodded in understanding. "Take your time. Wait, you have extra clothes here, right? Or do you need me to open a portal to Earthrealm?"

Tundra's shoulders drooped as he gave me a deadpan expression. That's when I realized that I had suggested the wrong thing.

_Shit_.

"_Really_, Aya!?" Kuai Liang's eyes showed a sense of wistfulness. I knew he didn't want to set foot inside the Lin Kuei temple because of how he'd react the moment he saw his brother. There would surely be a fight between those two, as always when the elder trolled the younger.

"Look," I suggested, "How about if I go there with you? Will that make you more comfortable? I can already tell that you want nothing more than to beat the shit out of Bi-Han, and I _am not_ about to have your Grandmaster _or_ your clanbrothers witness a brawl over something so fucking ridiculous."

Kuai Liang couldn't even reply to that, his jaw dropping the moment I called him out on his motives. He stared at me for several long minutes until he rolled his eyes and shrugged. Turning to face me with a look of defeat, he simply replied, "You know me too damn well."

I chuckled as I got out from my bed and went to my dresser. We were going to the Lin Kuei temple to retrieve some of this man's extra belongings, and I would be sure to not let any fights happen while I'm there.

"Put some shoes on, Tundra. I'll open this portal with my magic as soon as I change into something more comfortable," I said, walking past him. He could only look at me with bewilderment.

Kuai Liang rolled his eyes and groaned in exasperation. "Really, babe? What the hell are you trying to change into something else for when you're already wearing yoga shorts and a tank top? Just grab some flip flops so we can get the hell over there and back as fast as possible!"

All I could do at this man's little outburst was laugh. His emotions were definitely gonna be his downfall sooner or later...

* * *

**A/N**: Yeah, Tundra's totally anxious, isn't he? LOL.


	7. Fury of a Cryomancer

**A/N: **Shit's about to go down in the Lin Kuei temple, and I'm high on nervous energy so please forgive me if my fight scenes seem rushed. I'm trying to go for a comical fight kind of feel in this chapter, so bear with me! I'm gonna keep this author's note short and sweet. Enjoy!

* * *

**(Sub-Zero's POV)**

So, I'd just heard from Hanzo that he had gotten a call from Smoke a couple of days ago. The moment he mentioned Tomas' random phone call, I knew that the news wasn't gonna be good, and part of me was worried. Another part of me, however, didn't even have any fucks to give. I mean, seriously! Tundra needed to have his pride brought down a few notches, anyway, and what better way to do that than by making fun of him and his girl!?

For real, though. Fuck Tundra. He's my lil' bro and all that, yes, but I wish he would lighten up and stop acting like he's holier-than-thou, when he has faults of his own. Hell, that nigga ain't perfect and never will be! With his Chinese wannabe white ass...

Anyway, Kuai Liang had gotten super fucking angry with us for shitting on him with that little video. Of course, we expected him to be pissed! Smoke even told Scorpion that my brother had called him to bitch about the video and how it had offended him, which was good. The only thing I was worried about was how he would react upon seeing me. My bro hadn't been around these past few days, and I sure as _hell_ didn't expect to see him standing in his bedroom door frame with an angry scowl. That nigga looked about ready to kill me!

Yo, that look of murderous intent on his usually expressionless face, man. _Now_ I felt bad for talking so much shit about my brother when he was my elemental equal. He was stronger than I was, though...

**_Shit_**.

"What in the _motherfuck_ are you doing in my fucking room, you little faggot!?" Tundra snarled. He had a huge Kori blade in his right hand, and his eyebrows were furrowed to the point that it looked as though the vein on his forehead would burst. I nearly shit myself in fear, man. After what I did to him, Tundra was in his rights to maim and kill me. I got up quickly, without a word, and attempted to teleport back into my own chamber, but Tundra had already shot a beam of ice at my feet. Dammit.

Yeah, he was beyond angry. Fuck my life. My name _may_ be Bi-Han, but after this ass-kicking, I won't be hot shit anymore.

"You ain't going anywhere," Kuai Liang stated, briskly striding over to where I stood. He punched me in the face once as he spoke again. This time, I blocked his next hit, but I could only block so many. He ignored my yelps of pain as he kept on beating the metro out of me with his bare fists, even going so far as to slash me in the ass with his ice weapon. My fucking gods... That shit hurt like a bitch.

I was also pretty sure that my beloved testicles were wounded from that heavy knee Tundra jammed against it, but I was so numb by this point. I couldn't feel my own pain after a while. He kept beating me up with a continuous string of attacks, unleashing all of his anger that he had surely kept hidden all this time. I don't even think that _pissed off_ would summarize just how angry this motherfucker was. I felt like I was getting brutally smacked around by a motherfucking Yeti, while being numbed up with heavy amounts of painkillers! He may as well have been throwing himself against an inanimate object, for fuck's sake.

"Calm the fuck down, Tundra. It was just a joke!" I finally cried, just as he was readying another ice ball to hurl at me. I really wasn't trying to get into any fights over this bullshit video I made with Scorpion, or get my ass kicked, either! But I guess I should have expected this reaction out of him...

Kuai Liang rolled his eyes and punched me again. He snap-kicked me in the shin, followed that attack with a right hook to my face, and completed his combo attack with a kick to my gut. He did all of this so fast that it fucking hurt, and I soon found myself doubled over in pain - _finally_ - as he spat on my face.

He panted as he glared at me with hard, icy eyes. Well, I assumed he was glaring at me. I couldn't see shit, anyway. "Nah, like _hell_ it was a joke! What the fuck made you _think_ that I would sit here and let you mock me and Aya like that!? Huh!?" he shouted. Dude was fucking pissed off, big time!

"I just _knew _that you weren't going to listen to me, Kuai Liang! What the fuck did I tell you about coming here to cause a scene over some childish bullshit!?"

Aw, damn. I couldn't see because of all the blood running down my face (he fucked me up pretty badly, not gonna lie), but I could tell by the shrill sound of that angry voice that there was a female in the room. It took me several moments to realize that Aya had witnessed my humiliation.

I eventually heard Scorpion, Sektor, and Cyrax's voices behind her, and it took me a while to recognize the look of panic on the fire-wielder's face. He was staring at Kuai Liang (whom was now being held back by means of Aya's Edenian magic) as though he had seen a ghost. It was a good thing Aya used her powers to hold her man back, otherwise he would have attacked Scorpion as well.

"Let me go!" Tundra snarled, his face contorted into a psychotic expression. He looked scary as fuck, and this was honestly the very first time that I had ever witnessed this side of him.

"I'm not letting you go until you calm yourself down, Tundra," Aya retorted. She wasn't too happy about having to restrain her own future husband like this in his own home.

Scorpion finally found the courage to speak upon seeing me crumpled up on Tundra's floor like a balled up piece of paper. "Man, he fucked you up real good! You aight, yo?"

Tundra was still seething in his girlfriend's hold, struggling to get himself free from her magical bonds. "Shut the fuck up, Hanzo. Don't think that I don't know about your little homo acts with that bitch over there. I should fuck you up, too. Be grateful she's holding me back, motherfucker!"

The Shirai-Ryu flinched hard at the other Cryomancer's words but said nothing, instead walking over to me and trying to help me up. "Yo, you okay? Your face looks like someone shit blood all over it."

I groaned and gave Scorp Money a look, as if to say, "Are you fucking crazy?" but said nothing. I couldn't speak, especially once _Pilar_ showed up.

"What in the hell happened here? And why is Bi-Han bleeding like he-" she paused upon seeing Aya, who was still restraining my brother. "Oh, he came here and kicked his ass? About time."

Damn. She wasn't gonna defend me here? Fuck!

"Yeah, you don't know about what he did to mock Aya and I. You'd fuck his ass up too had you watched that video he and Scorpion recorded and emailed me," Tundra growled. He was slowly beginning to calm down, which I was silently grateful for. My pain was beginning to catch up to me.

Pilar shook her head in quiet disdain as she walked toward Scorpion and I. Crouching down beside me and then helping the fire-powered man get me off of the floor, she turned to Cyrax and Sektor (both of whom were still watching the scene with suppressed grins. Assholes). "Get the nursemaids in here this instant! And wipe those smirks off of your dirty faces before I sever the bonds holding Tundra back myself and let him fuck you both up as well! Get to it!"

Sektor's and Cyrax's faces fell immediately as they scrambled out of the room to carry out my girlfriend's orders, clearly intimidated by her sheer force of will. My girl wasn't one to fuck around, that's for _damn_ sure. After they left, Pilar smacked Scorpion over the head and started screaming profanities at him in Spanish. She didn't stop her tirade until the Grandmaster finally appeared in the doorway.

"The fuck just happened here? I was trying to rub one out and I get interrupted by the sound of violence. You idiots on your periods or something?"

Aya spoke up at last. "No, Kai. I think that I should be the one to explain things, seeing as to how I'm the only woman with _sanity_ in this room." She glared hard at Pilar as she said the last part of her statement before turning to look at me.

"Anyway, Bi-Han and Hanzo thought that it would be fun to record themselves acting like homosexual morons and send the video to Tundra here. As you may or may not already know, Kuai Liang and I are to be married by the end of the year, and these two morons aren't making things easy," she said.

The Grandmaster shook his head as he took in all of the information. A few moments passed as he sighed and gave me a look of mock pity. "Sub-Zero, you really had that one coming. I should have the rest of our fellow Lin Kuei come in here and fuck you in the ass inside the main training hall as an example. You never know when to stop the bullshit, motherfucker!"

Tundra stifled a chuckle at the Grandmaster's use of profanity, as he was not one to swear often. Of course, Aya poked him hard in the back. His face returned to its normal, stoic state fast, too.

"Aya, release Tundra," the Grandmaster ordered. She hesitated for a brief second until she finally nodded her head in respect and sucked in the purple glowing energy* that she had channeled from her body and wrapped around Tundra's upper torso back into her own body. Within seconds, Tundra was finally able to move again. He looked at the Grandmaster expectantly.

"Kuai Liang," he started calmly. "I know you're sick of this bitch causing you strife, and I understand your woes. But is beating the fucking shit out of him gonna help matters much? That's your Lin Kuei brother by blood and oath, and I'm not having that in my establishment. Now, if you don't mind, I suggest that you go and grab what you came here to get and return to Edenia for a few months."

Tundra gulped in embarrassment as the other Lin Kuei guards and a few nursemaids came in the room to place me in a stretcher. They injected me with some type of medication and started carrying my limp, pained body out of the room. As I passed by Scorpion, however, I didn't miss that look of pity, the one that said, "I'm sorry, bro." The guilt on Hanzo's face was just too obvious...

* * *

**(Scorpion's POV)**

Even though I didn't care too much for what Pilar had to say to me, I felt like shit after seeing Bi-Han get his ass handed to him, especially when I also deserved to suffer Tundra's wrath. I honestly didn't even wanna be a part of this plan, but what was done was done. All I could do now is try to make amends with Tundra, and move on.

I looked at the Cryomancer, whom was in the process of getting lectured by the Grandmaster. Kai evidently wasn't pleased with this insanity one bit, and he ordered Tundra to grab his things and leave to Edenia as soon as possible just as the guards and nursemaids came in the room to retrieve Sub-Zero.

Sub-Zero was bleeding and bruised up all over, and it was only shocking that his brother didn't kill him. As I watched the nurses and guards place him on the stretcher and carry him down to the infirmary, I gave him a sympathetic look before he disappeared from the corner of the door and into the hallway. I hoped he saw it, because I felt guilty about all of this.

Except I didn't feel too bad about Sub-Zero, but rather Tundra. I knew Tundra had problems expressing emotions, as he preferred to suppress them, and that it was very hard for him to propose to Aya. That's why I was hesitant about making that dumb video with his brother. I knew what it was like to love someone so much to get all shy and awkward around them, to the point where it was hard to finally propose and take the relationship to another level. Tundra didn't deserve to deal with this.

The Grandmaster eventually ordered me and Pilar out of Tundra's room, telling both of us to return to our guest chambers for the evening. We said nothing as we took one last look at the engaged couple before finally leaving them to their devices.

It was bound to be chaotic from this point forward...

* * *

*** Remember how in MK9's story mode, Kitana had blue energy spiraled around her when she was jailed? Well, when Jade finally found her, at least. That's how Aya had Tundra bound up, to further keep him from wreaking anymore havoc. **


	8. Breaking News

**A/N:** Since I'm really bored and don't have anything else to do, I think I'll update some of my stories.

I know I haven't read and reviewed some of my friends' fics lately, but I've been feeling a bit... _Blah._

You know that feeling where you know you should do something, but don't feel like it? Yeah. That's been kicking me in the bum lately, but I'm slowly snapping out of it. I'll try to read and review any stories I'm behind on as soon as possible. (Don't worry. I haven't forgotten.)

* * *

**(Tundra's POV)**

****After I beat Bi-Han's ass for pulling that prank on me, I began to feel a bit guilty. Not because of how I reacted to the whole thing, but because I was now fully aware of the fact that Aya was reasonably angry with me. She didn't say much to me after the Grandmaster ordered everyone to leave my bedchamber, but she did give me a few harsh glares while I quietly packed my belongings in a suitcase.

Ugh... It was all so fucked up, although I knew that my girlfriend would eventually let it go and forgive me for my obnoxious actions. However, the painful silence gave me enough time to think about everything that had just transpired not even an hour prior. It was during this moment that I realized that the Grandmaster was right; that I should go to Edenia and stay there for a while, since being in the Lin Kuei temple would only make my stress levels higher than what they already are.

Besides, it's not like I was permanently dismissed from the clan. I still had my job as an assassin, and I still had my benefits from being a part of the notorious organization I had been raised in since my early childhood.

Yeah... I needed this break, even though it meant that I wouldn't be in my own bed for a while. Not that I don't like sleeping in my girlfriend's bed, of course...

Taking a deep breath as I halted my packing, I turned around to look at Aya. She sat at my desk, silently drawing in her sketchbook, her earphones plugged into her small ears. Her right foot tapped along with the beat of whatever song she was listening to, and she just looked so peaceful. Just by looking at her, it made my hardened countenance soften a bit, a small smile tugging at the corners of my lips. I was lucky that she didn't just break up with me after seeing me damn near murder my own brother, since the ordinary woman would have already dumped my ass for such an act. I guess she realized and understood my reasons for attacking Sub-Zero, though.

Well, anyone who knows Bi-Han as well as we do would understand. Everyone who knows me also know how I _hate_ it when my brother mocks me in such a fashion, and anyone could vouch for me and agree upon the simple fact that Bi-Han hasn't really ever had much respect for boundaries, either. But what gets me is how Aya already had me figured out since before we had gotten here. She already knew that I would go off and bludgeon my older bro the moment I saw him, and now that I'm calm, I'm glad she held me back - because I would have killed him if she hadn't shown up when she did.

Sure, my brother was a huge prick and he certainly deserved to be knocked out for what he did, but the Grandmaster was right. It didn't really solve anything, and it only made matters worse. Not that I regret beating his ass, of course (because he deserved it), but I'm glad I didn't kill him. Not only would I have had my own brother's blood on my conscience, but Pilar would be devastated, and I always considered Pilar to be something of a sister to me, seeing as to how I don't have any female siblings (that I know of). And I sure as hell don't think I could live with the guilt of seeing Pilar in pain when she loves my brother so much, even if he _is_ mentally unstable.

Shaking my head and stretching my arms over my head, I groaned as I felt the bones in my spinal column popping. After I was done with that, I double-checked to make sure that I had everything I would need for my _vacation_ (for lack of a better term) packed in my suitcase. I didn't need to carry a whole lot, since I still had some of my belongings in Edenia, but I figured extra clothing and some of my books would be enough for now. It's not like I was staying there forever.

"Aya," I called, before realizing that she couldn't hear me due to her headphones. When she didn't respond, I chuckled to myself for being a dummy and walked over to where she sat. Tapping her shoulder lightly and seeing her flinch in surprise was enough to make my grin in amusement.

"Fuck, Kuai Liang. You scared the shit outta me!" Aya chuffed. Rolling my eyes in mirth, I shook my head and crossed my arms as I looked at her. She didn't seem so angry at me anymore, but I still expected a lecture upon our return to Edenia.

"Sorry about that."

My girlfriend rolled her eyes as she closed her sketchbook. Putting her pencils away, she looked at me and asked, "You packed? I'm tired."

"I just packed everything," I said, looking at the ground in shame since I knew she had used her own energy to hold me back. It was no wonder that she was tired.

Aya smiled thinly, lifting a hand outward. As she twisted her wrist around in a quick motion, the portal to her home appeared within seconds. "Alright, good," she said. "Let's get out of here before you beat someone else up."

_Dammit, Aya..._

__I should have known that she wouldn't let me live this one down...

* * *

_**Meanwhile, in Puerto Rico...**_

Smoke and his wife were casually walking along one of the busy streets after a long day of shopping when his cell phone rang. When Sasha noticed him putting the bags down on the floor beside them, she raised her eyebrow in curiosity as the Enenra pulled the phone from his pants pocket.

"Who's that?" she asked.

Tomas sighed as he read Scorpion's name on the caller ID. "It's Hanzo, babe. Lemme answer it. Surely he's got some sort of news for me," he replied, giving his wife an authoritative look.

"Hey, Scorp. What's good?" he said as he answered the call. Sasha took this moment to grab the bags and sit on a nearby bench until her husband was done talking to their friend.

"Yo, man. Tundra was just here a while ago. You won't believe what he did when he got here," Scorpion said. Smoke noticed that his friend's tone of voice had a frightened edge to it, and immediately deduced that Kuai Liang had gotten into some sort of altercation. He decided to let Hanzo elaborate, opting to not ask any questions until the Shirai-Ryu's rant was over.

"Anyway, that nigga came in here and beat the fuck outta Bi-Han. I don't know when Tundra got here, but when I showed up, I already noticed Aya had his ass restrained with her powers. Shit got crazy, yo! You missed a crazy fight, on my _life_!"

Smoke wasn't really surprised, as he already knew about Tundra's fiery temper. Sure, he hadn't witnessed his angry feats very often, but he had witnessed his best friend's temper. Kuai Liang was a calm man for the most part, but his anger was nothing common among Cryomancer men. From his knowledge, Cryomancer men had a tendency to be cool, calm, and collected even if they were extremely livid about something. But Kuai Liang? Heh. Seeing him angry was like witnessing the 9/11 terrorist attacks, and it often took several people to subdue him when he got like that. The Enenra himself had been one of the main people to take on the role of restraining officer, and he did not enjoy having a crazed Cryomancer shaking in his hold.

"I'm really not shocked, man," Smoke finally replied after Scorpion was done explaining what had happened in his absence. "What happened to Bi-Han? Tundra didn't kill him, did he?"

Scorpion scoffed into the receiver from his end of the line. "Naw, but Tundra fucked him up real good. I have never seen this side of him, man. Does he always get like this when he snaps?"

"Nigga, you _know_ Kuai Liang suppresses his emotions. Imagine all the pressure that's usually built up inside him on the daily. Especially with all the bullshit he has to deal with, having a crazy faggot brother and all. If you add in the chaos of planning a wedding and a bunch of immature morons who don't give him enough privacy, hell yeah he's gonna be all psycho when he finally has had enough bullshit!" Smoke chided.

The Shirai-Ryu sighed at his friend's response. "Aight, good point. Bi-Han did have that one coming, though. The Grandmaster even said it himself when he showed up."

"Technically, my nigga," Smoke started, attempting to remind Scorpion of his own involvement in this situation. "Kuai Liang should have fucked you up, too. You _did_ participate in Bi-Han's plight, after all. Having said that, you really aren't innocent, either. You should consider yourself lucky, because I know he would have beat your ass for that too had Aya not restrained him."

"Pilar took care of that, actually."

Smoke's eyebrows shot up at that. "Really? What did she say about all of this?"

"She smacked me upside the head and started cursing me out in Spanish," Scorpion answered, a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

Tomas smirked. "Better that than what happened to Bi-Han, that's for sure."

"Word. But aye, I gotta go. I'm tired as hell and need to get in the shower. I'll hit you up later, aight?"

"Yeah, aight. Later. And keep an eye on Bi-Han from this point on. This shit with him is getting out of control and I'm honestly thinking about not going back to the temple. I'm done with that gay ass nigga, yo."

"Aight, will do. Peace out."

With that, Smoke put his phone away and shook his head in disappointment. Looking up into the sky, he sighed as he muttered, "Is there _ever_ a day when Bi-Han doesn't start trouble back home?"

Shaking his head once more, he walked over to Sasha (who had been drinking a bottle of Malta Goya, a Puerto Rican favorite), and said, "Babe, I have some news we need to discuss when we get back to the hotel. It's about Kuai Liang and Bi-Han."

"Oh God," Sasha said, imagining the worst. "What happened? I hope everything's okay with those two..."

Smoke sighed. "Not now. We'll discuss it when we get back, okay?"

Sasha sighed and grabbed a hold of her husband's warm hand as he used his other hand to carry some of their shopping treats. "Okay, baby. Let's go."

With that, the couple started walking down in the direction from which they came, and not a single word had been spoken between the two. Their day had been ruined, and Smoke didn't want to tell his wife everything regarding the fight between their ice-wielding friends, as it would ruin the honeymoon, but he figured that for now, he should just explain it vaguely. And that was what he was going to do...


	9. Side Effects

**A/N: **I have to admit that I nearly forgot about this story. Anyway, here's an update. The events here take place two days after what went down in chapter 8. Enjoy!

* * *

**(Mileena's POV)**

"So, what in the hell is going on? Why are you acting all frightened?" I asked a sullen young man who'd quietly, but anxiously, sauntered into my bedchamber. Scorpion fidgeted as he sat across from me. This was actually the first time I'd seen him after his arrival from the Lin Kuei temple two days ago. He'd been shaken up, and I tried to not pry, but eventually I'd had enough. Now I was interrogating him.

"Hanzo," I prodded. "What is going on, and why are you looking as though you'd seen a ghost?"

Scorpion ignored me again, and I was growing impatient with this man. Obviously something bad had happened for him to be acting like this for the past two days, and I needed answers. With the impending ball for Tundra and my niece, I couldn't have Scorpion acting all moody. He must have seen when I reached for my sais as emphasis, though; because that's when he finally dropped the front and started talking.

Good.

"Okay, okay, okay. Kuai Liang lost it," he finally said.

I only raised an eyebrow in response. "Wait, what do you mean?"

Scorpion sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his left hand. He sat there for a moment before dropping his hand and looking me in the eyes. "Kuai Liang beat the fuck out of Bi-Han."

Oh. "So what? I don't give a shit about that ice-wielding jackass."

"Mileena, this is serious shit. I don't really give a fuck about Sub-Zero, either, but Kuai Liang did a number on him."

I rolled my eyes and stood from my seat, placing my hands at my hips. What the hell is he on about? I thought those two never left the palace! "They're in Earthrealm?"

"_Were_. They're back here now, after Aya intervened. It's a long story, and I really don-"

I cut him off. "Get to the point, Hanzo."

Scorpion then scoffed, got up from his seat, and left my chamber. "Never mind."

Well, then... It looked like I would have to contact Aya and see what happened, since my man didn't want to tell me anything.

"I beat the shit out of him because he and your boyfriend mocked Aya and me via video. Be grateful Hanzo remains unscathed, as Bi-Han is the main culprit who likely talked him into doing it," a male voice said.

Judging by how the pitch was a tenor, I deduced it was Kuai Liang himself. I turned around, and sure enough, Tundra was leaning against the door jamb. He wore a cool, indifferent expression on his face.

"Bi-Han's still alive, by the way. I just beat him to near unconsciousness, and Aya kept me from doing any more damage," he finished.

My jaw dropped at the confession. I'd been so busy preparing for the ball that I hadn't realized the copious amounts of drama that had been going on right under my nose. Hell, I didn't even know the details of how it all had started, as the Cryomancer was being vague with his counts of the events back at his own home.

Surely Kitana didn't know about any of this, either, and as much as I wanted to ask Tundra about how this all had started, I decided to not ask him anything. He already looked pretty annoyed, and the glint was definitely in his eyes.

"I see," was all that I could say. Kuai Liang only nodded curtly before walking out of my chamber and back into the hall, presumably from where he'd been eavesdropping when Hanzo was in here just moments earlier.

_God, I'm so confused..._

* * *

**_Back at the Lin Kuei temple..._**

**(Pilar's POV)**

**I was bored, and so I decided to visit my boyfriend in the temple's medical wing.** Bi-Han was still being treated for his injuries, and he only had about another day or two before the medics discharged him. I thought about everything that had occurred recently while walking toward the medical area of the temple, and I hoped Sub-Zero was awake. He'd been sleeping the last time I tried to see him...

As I turned a corner in the many halls, I bumped into Maeve along the way. She was carrying a bag with medication in it, and she stumbled backwards in slight surprise. Her face immediately went from appearing somewhat frightened to a bright smile once she realized it had been me she'd bumped into.

"Good day, Pilar! Been a while since I've seen you around. I'm assuming you're here to visit the psycho Cryomancer?" she greeted. I snickered at her way of demeaning Bi-Han. He always gave the poor woman hell whenever he visited this part of the temple, as he hated anything having to do with doctors or anything medical.

I smiled at Maeve. "Indeed I am. He's not sleeping now, is he?"

"No, he's awake, ma'am. But, anyway, you're welcome to follow me into the office. I'm actually here to give him some antibiotics for his stomach injuries."

I furrowed a brow at that. I didn't know he had internal injuries. "Stomach injuries?" I repeated in slight surprise. Surely I was thinking things...

But, no. Maeve only nodded ruefully. "No bullshit. I'm pretty surprised myself, honestly. But evidently the doctor didn't tell you everything."

I sighed. "I'm pretty sure _that's _obvious. What happened to Bi-Han during that fight? I only walked in during the last of it."

The nurse looked at me with a sympathetic expression for a moment before regaining her composure. I'm guessing I sounded like I was panicking, but my emotions were in full throttle, so I didn't really know.

Then she confirmed my suspicions. "Kuai Liang really did a number on him. It's a miracle your boyfriend didn't die at the younger man's hand, but you shouldn't worry. Bi-Han's not anywhere near death as of now."

_Oh._ I breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. I was worried about him. All I can recall from that night is seeing Bi-Han in a bloodied heap, and his younger brother squirming in Aya's hold."

Maeve smirked. "Oh, no... Bi-Han's all good. He's getting discharged in another day or two. The doctor just wants to make sure he's one hundred percent ready to be released, that's all."

Phew! "Great to hear! Can I see him? Please?" I said, only to later realize that I sounded too much like a perky schoolgirl. No wonder Maeve laughed at me...

_Get it together, Pilar. You're a grown ass woman, not a stupid teenager!_

"Sure," Maeve replied. "Right this way."

She led me into a set of doors and into a large hallway. This area of the temple was very different from the rest of the entire building. The hallway Maeve and I walked in definitely smelled of iodine and rubbing alcohol, just like any standard hospital. Several Lin Kuei patients stumbled about in their hospital gowns, with casts and bandages on their own multitude of injuries.

After a few minutes, we stopped in front of a door at the far end of the hall. Maeve produced a key with her powers and unlocked the door to what was obviously my boyfriend's assigned room. When she opened the door and led me in, I started crying in absolute hysteria when I saw my beloved Sub-Zero shaking his hairy ass to some stupid disco song...

"Bi-Han!" I shouted angrily. There was no way in HELL that this man could be moving around like some homosexual freak when he wasn't completely healed from his internal wounds. Maybe Kuai Liang should come in here and kick his ass again...

The crazy Cryomancer suddenly stopped dancing when he realized that Maeve and I stared on in complete shock at his lewd dancing techniques. Then he quickly grabbed his gown and wrapped it back around his otherwise naked body.

"...Hi!" he said cheerily.

I couldn't even believe this shit.

_How is it that I love this man!?_


End file.
